The worst day ever?
by I am Vampire27
Summary: Its Valentines day at St. Vlads and Rose is just loving it!  Insert Sarcasm Here  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Valentines day special! Woo! This is the first chapter... I know its really short but I wrote it at like one in the morning. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and up by tomorrow which is in fact Valentines day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I absolutely HATE Valentine's day!" Lissa looked at me like I had two heads. Figures, she was friggin nuts about lovey dovey shit.<p>

"Valentine's day I the most wonderful day filled with love and flowers…" Lissa looked out into the distance as if she were in some sappy romance movie. I slammed my head against the wall. "And don't forget chocolate." Lissa sighed dreamily. Okay, I will admit the chocolate part always got me but otherwise Valentine's Day was the one day that caused Lissa to get all warm and fuzzy. She's like that without the dreadful day but it is augmented tenfold on when she receives her first kiss on February 14.

"It's also the when all of the single people get to witness what they don't have." I muttered grimly. I'm definitely not single though. I have my big handsome Russian cowboy to thank for that. I watched with horror as Lissa came out of her closet carrying the pinkest, fluffiest outfit she owned. The top was horrendously covered with hearts and had a faux fur hem. The bottom of her skirt had the same faux fur with the exception of sequins. Lissa normally had great style but this… this was way too much for a day that was created just so people would spend money on gifts. I looked at Lissa begging her with my eyes not to put catastrophe of fluff on her, she ignored me and went into her bathroom to change.

"What are you wearing Rose?" she yelled from the bathroom. I was just opening her door when she asked.

"Black." I replied before walking out of her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep in mind guys that I only did this for shits and giggles. I dont expect it to become some long ass story.<strong>

**This is also based on my opinion of Valentines day soooo... yeah.**

**Review! (If you guys really want it to become like a full blown story, I'll do it I guess.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't uplaod sooner guys! School has been keeping me busy :p**

**Anywhoo, here's the second chapter of my Valentine's day story thing.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The screams and cries of girls all over campus were giving me an extreme headache as I walked to Stan's class. People looked at me weirdly but no one said anything. Every girl I passed was wearing pink or red, I stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd with my black top and black jeans.<p>

"You could've at least worn red Rose!" yelled Christian coming up behind me. Even he was wearing red.

"I'm in mourning." I muttered grumpily.

"It's Valentine's day though! How could you be in mourning?" Christian's façade was obvious if you knew him well. His eyes contradicted his words.

"I'm mourning the loss of taste and sanity today." Everywhere I looked I saw heart shaped hand bags being held in the carefully manicured hands of the Moroi girls, fluff was attached onto every piece of clothing I saw, some girls even went as far as colouring their hair. "I swear I'm the only sane person left on this planet."

Christian's smile faded and he slumped his shoulders. "Lissa almost made me wear a pink suit today." I looked at him and started laughing my ass off. Imagining him wearing a pink suit was almost impossible. "You know Rose, you don't have to laugh at everything I say." He said glaring at me. I smirked as he walked away, leaving me in Stan's class.

Dimitri stood against the wall looking stoic and terrifying, with closer inspection I noticed a small heart shaped pin stuck to his shirt. Shaking my head, I sat down near the back of the class. Stan walked in wearing his usual white button down shirt and khakis something that really surprised me was his tie. It was red and pink and covered with hearts, someone threw something at his tie and it light up. The class erupted with laughter; Stan was the one teacher I thought never celebrated Valentine's Day.

By lunch I'd seen enough hearts and cupid to last me a lifetime. Lissa was sitting at our usual table still wearing the fluffy pink outfit. A familiar arm wrapped around my waist, turning me around. Dimitri met my lips, giving me a small kiss. He pulled away to examine my outfit, shaking his head he chuckled. "Only you, Rose, would wear black on Valentine's Day." I gently punched his arm in response. Walking away I heard him say something else in Russian that didn't seem complimentary.

"Rose over here!" Lissa's waving her arms around like a crazy person, indicating her need to speak with me. I sat down in the seat beside her; she opened her mouth about to say something when another voice spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rose." The voice was familiar. I looked up and my mouth dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know, but you'll survive!<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating anything in FOREVER! I planned on writing a lot this summer but I was way too busy with summer reading and family trips! Please forgive me? I hope this short chapter will keep you guys happy while I update my other stories!**

* * *

><p>"Adrian? What are you doing here!?" he'd gone back to court a month ago, needless to say, I was surprised.<p>

"Did you really think I would stay away from you on Valentine's Day?" he captured me in an embrace. I was too shocked to anything. Lissa spoke up, breaking me out of my shocked state.

"I actually brought him here. He seemed like the only guy you would hang out with, so I told him about the dance tonight and how you needed a date!" I loved Lissa to death, I really did, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to slap her. Sure Adrian was nice and we did get along well enough, but that didn't mean I needed him to take me to the dance! I wasn't even planning on going!

"I'm not going to the dance Liss." I whined.

"You are now Little Dhampir." Adrian whispered in my ear. I really hoped Dimitri wasn't watching this. "Wear something pretty." He spoke louder this time.

When he left I turned my glare to Lissa. She smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. "You know how much I hate dances! Especially when they're on this retched day!"

"I thought we could make this a double date, and besides, Adrian really likes you Rose!" Lissa's green eyes were begging me to say yes. How could I say no and make her unhappy? With a loud sigh I gave my answer.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy." Lissa squealed and ran off to go tell Christian. My head fell against the table with a thump. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>I LUFF YEW GUYS! And again I'm so sorry! Hugz?<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
